


Now in Darkness

by AnimeGirl_144



Series: When Fairytale Meets Dust [5]
Category: RWBY, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't lurking in the shadows alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now in Darkness

She would never admit to being afraid of the dark...or rather, what accompanied the dark.

She moved through the shadows of the dark, but she never felt safe within them. Ever since she was a little child, she always felt something moving amongst the darkness with her, always following her and making her feel cold and scared. Even her ability to see in the dark was useless to find the mysterious figure that trailed after her, and that terrified her even more.

The being would even follow her into her dreams, chasing them away and leaving her with nightmares that would wake her in the middle of the night with a silent scream stuck in her throat. She never told anyone about her nightmares, not her past partner or her current team. She would never tell them about the utter coldness she'd feel when in a shadow, or the feeling of despair she'd get occasionally.

There was also the face that she could never escape from. It had haunted her throughout childhood, and the memory of the face had continued to torment her for her entire life. A face that had skin as gray as stone, teeth as sharp as blades, and eyes as cold and evil as the villains in those fairytales. It was a face that, in her youth, would have her screaming in fear. She never knew who this face belonged to, but he always belonged to fear.

And sometimes, when she was alone at night on the campus, looking at the stars, she'd feel a caress as cold as ice on her shoulder and she'd give a shiver of fear.

She would never admit to being afraid of the dark….but she would admit to being afraid of the man she associated with the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the lyrics in "From Shadows" by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Williams.


End file.
